Popular content repositories, voting sites, and other social collaborative networks, such as public photograph, journal, and video sites typically contain a vast amount of content. The interactions that users of such sites can take, such as commenting on and rating content can be orders of magnitude more numerous than the content itself. As a result, tracking and comprehending what activity is being taken, and by whom, especially as it occurs, can be difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a better way to visualize information.